


Sweet Shyness

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna loves making you blush...





	Sweet Shyness

\- “S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…”  
\- You know you just stuttered but the way Shayna is staring at you is flustering you  
\- She’s making you feel like she wants to eat you alive  
\- Or at least eat you  
\- “What? No! I wasn’t staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!”   
\- Shayna is instantly embarrassed  
\- Blushing almost instantly  
\- She’s cute when she blushes  
\- Really cute actually  
\- “Aw, you’re so cute when you blush like that.”   
\- You can’t help teasing her  
\- She blushes again  
\- A deeper red this time  
\- You giggle slightly  
\- Lean to kiss her cheek  
\- Let out a soft laugh when she turns her head  
\- The kiss is light  
\- Sweet almost  
\- You can’t help blushing  
\- You can’t stop giggling either  
\- “God you’re beautiful...”  
\- Her voice is low  
\- Soft  
\- Sweet  
\- Husky  
\- You can’t help giggling again  
\- “So are you...”


End file.
